Sping at the misaki house
by madcat2179
Summary: Spring is here and everyone decides to go for a walk. ayeka see something suspicious and investigates. Will this mean major trouble for all the tenchi characters? cant tell you read it man


"Ya Spring is here everyone. Lets go for a walk please? Come on guys please. Its so rainy out how romantic it would be to go for a small stroll and watch the blossoms bloom. Oh how fun it would be."  
  
"Hmm perfect opportunity to sneak some moves in with Tenchi.. Maybe today I the day I win his heart. That will show that stupid brat Ayeka Royalty isn't everything.. Well for her maybe it is but not for me."  
  
"I heard that. Ok Ryoko lets go. Today we decide who Tenchi likes. First one for him to kiss wins. So prepare to lose as soon as he wakes up."  
  
"Kiss off Ayeka. Hey Sasami food almost ready.. Shh here comes Tenchi."  
  
"Hi Tenchi Sasami just made breakfast for us. Lets go eat so we can go on a walk later."  
  
"Thanks Ayeka I am really hungry after. AAHH" Ryoko had appeared from the ceiling and was currently leaning on a shoulder.  
  
"Oh Tenchi its so good to see you. We are going to go on a walk today. How did you sleep? Everything ok? Don't tell anyone else but Ayeka plans to kill you today on our walk. He he lets eat so we can go on our walk."  
  
"He thanks Ayeka and Ryoko I appreciate all your support. Why would we go on a walk when its raining? Oh the flowers are beginning to bloom how nice we must go on a walk today."  
  
"Alright you guys brake it up. We can go on a walk at about 2:34 that's when it will be the most romantic." Washu had just stepped in and was looking outside. (Hmm these 2 are so young they won't stand a chance against my allure. Tenchi is mine.)  
  
"Hey guys we better hurry up and eat. If what Washu said is true we only have 4 hours left to eat and get ready. *Trust me with 5 girls in your house all of them trying to get ready before each other when each of them is very territorial mornings are always a good laugh.* Hey madcat that wasn't very nice or true. *Hey ur not supposed to hear me. Why am I talking to you anyway Mihoshi get back to acting.* Fine Fine. Anyway guys lets go."  
  
Suddenly the room was a domain of bedlam as everyone headed for the girls shower room. (another pointer. Always have a shower room for girls and one for guys.) Tenchi thought he was going to puke as he watched Ayeka's head pop out without her makeup and Ryoko brushing her teeth while combing her hair. He decided he minus well get ready himself.  
  
Slowly he made his way to his bathroom. He hadn't even finished when Ryo-oh- ki burst in with a camera on her head.  
  
"Augh! Not funny. Well I can't do much now. Hmm I don't know what to do. I like Ayeka but I also like Ryoko what should I do? Sigh I know they are gonna fight over me again today during this walk and I guess I will have to make a descission. But Washu os going to be competing and Mihoshi. They will be easy to say no to but what about the other one? Guess I will have to figure out some way."  
  
"Tenchi you done yet its time for our walk."  
  
"coming Ayeka."  
  
Slowly Tenchi walked out the door and joined the others ready to face what was coming for him. This was going to be a long and hard walk. Luckily he had an idea so the loser will think its her fault so he wont have any blame. *This approach sometimes is smart depending on how many girls that like you are spying at that time.*  
  
"Hey Ayeka you alright its raining and you didn't bring a jacket. Here take my umbrella."  
  
"Thank you tenchi" (he is so kind to me. I hope he picks me. Me and him are perfect for each other.)  
  
"Oh Tenchi look at that tree the Blossoms are blooming like crazy on it." (That ought to distract those 2 for a while while I make my approach on Tenchi. He he he I am so smart.)  
  
"Wow pretty Ryoko." (Just when I thought I was certain to.)  
  
"ACHOO WACHOO SPLRT. I don't feel so well Sasami Washu could you take me home I am scared?"  
  
"Fine Mihoshi fine." (Guess I will have to try again some other day.) *soerry folkjs to many people make this harder on Tenchi.*  
  
"He he" (Damn you madcat those 3 could have saved me those problems I am going to have to put up with now.) *Hey gotta love me now get back to acting and pick one.*  
  
"Tenchi I am cold" Ayeka slowly cuddled up to him. (Like putty in my hands.)  
  
"Hrm." (sometimes I hate you madcat and sometimes I love you keep it up.) *sorry bud here comes the drama.* (your kidding. NO)  
  
Suddenly Ayeka tripped and slipped into the mud. Tenchi rushed down to aid her. Ayeka's silk dress was now filled with mud.  
  
"Aw Tenchi I am so sorry."  
  
"Its ok here use my jacket. (madcat you will pay for this.) *maybe but u will like me when you see what I am gonna do next.* (I trust u know help me) *Fine fine your lucky you know stuck in a house with 5 chicks who like you and now parental supervision. Your one lucky moron anyway its all you know man.*  
  
"Thanks for the jacket Tenchi. Tenchi? Tenchi where did you go?" (Rrg Ryoko must have taken him. Madcat take me to them) *fine but you won't like it.* (I don't care take me there now.) *fine but don't say I didn't warn you.*  
  
Suddenly Ayeka was in the cave in which Ryoko had lay dormant for 700 hundred years watching Tenchi grow up.  
  
"She didn't."  
  
Ayeka slowly walked in to see Ryoko staring at Tenchi. He was holding her in his arms. (This can't be.) But she knew it was true. Slowly she stepped back watching Tenchi and Ryoko kiss. (No this can't be.) Ayeka slowly backed away towards a small dark corner.  
  
The corner had been a trap incase anyone ever had tried to free Ryoko. The floor fell and Ayeka fell with them onto a spike trap. She died almost immediately. In her last moments alive she though of Tenchi and how she would never see her love again. (You win Ryoko you win.. Hey madcat why do I die in almost every story you write about us?) *Sorry I like Ryoko more den you but don't worry I will try to restrain from you dying in any other story.*  
  
*ok back to Tenchi and Ryoko.* Tenchi had heard the commosion but he didn't care he was with Ryoko now and Ayeka had no idea where they were. He couldn't go back to the others with Ryoko now he had to do something. Then he realized what he needed to do.  
  
"Ryoko follow me."  
  
Together they walked towards the center of the cave where RRyoko had hibernated for 700 years. He knew what he had to do. Without a second though he closed the door causing gas to fill the cave. *note this cave might have been used to banish Ryoko but her mother Washu had made it to keep her safe.* Slowly his eyes began to flicker as he fainted. (This gas will keep me and Ryoko asleep and young until Washu and the others have died. Then we can emerge and begin a new life.)  
  
Tenchi was the first to pass out. Ryoko looked down at him sleeping.  
  
"Smart move my love." Then Ryoko to fell right onto Tenchi where the 2 of them sleep now.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`  
  
Sorry about Ayeka dying in all my stories. You also might hate my other tenchi stories seeing they all kind of have the same plot. Well you wont have to worry about that anymore I am switching to poetry once I find that book I had. 


End file.
